


Rider's Mindblowers

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: HTTYD Superhero/Villain AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Episode: s03e08 Morty's Mind Blowers, F/M, Heroes and Villains, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: After a traumatizing event,Erik shows the gang a room full of memories from their past.
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: HTTYD Superhero/Villain AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801453





	Rider's Mindblowers

Hayden Horrendous Haddock and his friends are running down a hallway in an unspecified laboratory after angering a mad scientist and ruining his experiments,now they are being chased by a creature he released.

"Run,guys,run!"Hayden yelled as his cousin Stephen Jorgenson was carrying something in his hands.

The creature snarled at them and continues chasing them in the hallway.

"Guys,keep running,"Hayden yelled and looked at Stephen,"Also,Stephen,a little reminder,do not look at the Truth Snake in your hands!"

Stephen was panicking,"I-I did look at it,Hiccup!"

"Great,now you're gonna know everything,Jorgenson,"Audrey Hofferson yelled as she was holding her labcoat and goggles in her other hand,"You fucked up!"

Stephen was looking at it and began hearing voices in his head.

_Aisd lap euad!_

Stephen screamed as he threw the Truth Snake away in some hole and the Creature stopped giving them the chase.

"Yes,yes!"Audrey yelled,"I GOT IT!"

She fired her portal gun on a wall and they jumped in it,soon they found themselves in Erik's house,which he rented a few years ago.

Erik was sitting down in the couch eating a box of strawberry wafers while watching Interdimensional Cable as the portal opened and out came the Gang.

"That was close!"Tyrian Thorston said as he wiped his sweat off.

"Too close!"Rachel Thorston added.

Erik remained sitted,"Oh hey guys,back from Drago's lab,I see..."

"Yeah,Bludvist nearly killed us with a canine/wolf hybrid he dispatched."Freddie Ingerman hyperventilated.

Erik rolled eyes,"Hey,you guys wanna watch some Netflix Movies?"

Stephen sat down on the couch,hugging himself in fear.

"I-I c-can't g-go on with this Truth Snake in my head...I-I wish you could just--"

"Erase the memory from your mind?"Erik finished as he pressed the remote button to switch to another channel.Everyone looked at him stunned.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"Stephen looked at him suspiciously as Erik sighed,he turned off the tv and placed the box of wafers on the small table.

"Follow me."He led them to the the garage as he opened a hatch which led downstairs.

"After you."He gestured them as Hayden went first,followed by Audrey,then the Thorston Twins,then Freddie,and then Stephen Jorgenson.

They walked down a hallway and soon found a door which Erik typed a code in it,he blocked it to make sure nobody sees it.Then the door opened and reveal a room full of colorful vials inside.

Hayden went inside,"What is this,Erik?"

"This my brother,"He began as he sipped a glass of apple juice,"Is my archive of all the memories and experiences you guys begged me to remove from your lives,unless you go insane.

Tyrian said,"Oh,I know!We should call them 'Rider's Mindblowers!'"

"W-We're not naming the room,"Erik said as he finished his glass and placed it in a table.

"How long have we been begging you to erase our memories?"Freddie asked as he grabbed a blue vial and inspected it.

Erik laughed,"I began erasing your memories after the awkward prom night we had in Hero/Villain Hogh School."

Erik grabbed an empty vial and a helmet as he grabbed Stephen by his arm and placed him in the chair.He placed the helmet in the dwarf boy's head along with the vial.

"Will this hurt?"He worriedly asked.

"I've never done it before,"He said as he flipped a switch as Stephen was left in a trance for 1 minute,he soon flipped it off.

"Where are we?"Stephen asked as he scratched his head.

"We're in Rider's Mindblowers!"Rachel said.

Hayden grabbed a vial with a note written that says,'Moonspiracy'.

"Hey,Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this 'Moonspiracy'?"He asked as Erik looked at him with a frown on his face.

"You wanna see it?"

Hayden's eyes widen,"You can do that?"

Erik placed the helmet in his brother's head as he placed the vial and turned it on.

"Computer,play Troubles Always Inbound by Simon Viklund."

* * *

_The memory begins outside of the house with a teenager Audrey looking at the moon with a telescope she got from her birthday last week._

_"Oh wow!"She said amazed and then moved the telescope to see a pale man,in black clothin, standing in the moon,"What the heck?!"_

_The man then grinned evilly at her_

_Later,the Hofferson Family are having dinner with the Haddocks as her mother looked at her with eyebrows raised._

_"Audrey,young lady,do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"Her mother,Alvida,asked._

_"Yeah,pretty crazy stuff."Erik said as he ate a roll of his spaghetti in his fork._

_"SERIOUSLY?!HALF THE STUFF WE'VE SEEN IN THE PAST YEARS AND YOU THINK THAT'S WEIRD?!"She boomed._

_"Young lady,watch your voice."Her father,Gunnar,warned._

_"Audrey,I've been into different versions of Earth's moon,including this one,and I have no idea what you mean by a regular man as you describe him."Vivian Haddock said._

_"It's probably just a smudge on the lens?"Hayden asked nervously._

_"Smudge on the lens?SMUDGE ON THE LENS?!I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A MAN THREATENING ME AND A SMUDGE IN THE HALF-TROLL LENS!"_

_"Audrey,calm down.Are you feeling okay?"Alvida asked._

_"I'M FINE!"She screamed as she stormed out of the dining room as they resumed eating._

_"So sensitive."Erik said as he ate his garlic bread._

_Then it shows Audrey in school drawing the man she saw last night with a bored look in her face,until Principal Karen Walker entered._

_"Class,I'd like to introduce you to our new guidance counselor,Mr.Lunas."The same man she saw from last night appeared as Audrey dropped her pencil in shock and horror at the sight she was seeing._

_"I look forward to help guiding all of you to a brighter future.I believe every student should...shoot for the Moon."He said looking at Audrey._

_Audrey could only stare in horror._

_Later that evening,Audrey went to spy Mr.Lunas with a camera to get evidence.Right now,the man was holding an american flag and placing it someone's lawn._

_Audrey took a photo as evidence,"Got you know,you son of a half-troll,rat-eating bucket."_

_The next day at School,Audrey placed the evidence in her principal's table who looked at her,"What's this,Miss Hofferson?"_

_"Proof that Mr.Lunas isn't what he says he is."Audrey said with her arms crossed._

_"He's not a guidance counselor?"She asked holding her pen and then looked at the photos._

_"Yes,I mean,who isn't?I assume he is qualified to be one,but he also,'lives on the moon'."Audrey said silently expecting her principal to call it a joke._

_She then looked concerned,"Okay,I'll have a word with him,Miss Hofferson."_

_Karen walked outside and then came face-to-face with Mr.Lunas,who's conversation wasn't heard which ended with Miss Walker slapping hos face hard and him driving away.Audrey got out of the Principal's Office._

_"So,what did he say?"_

_"He denied the moon stuff,but that's what pedophiles do."She said._

_"Pedophile?"_

_Miss Walker then looked a bit worried,"Wait,the moon thing wasn't a code?"_

_"No,Miss Walker!He's literally from the moon!"She said as she had the urge to pull some of her hair in annoyance._

_"Well,moon or not,"Karen said as she regained her calm demeanor,"That man likes them young."_

_Later,Audrey is riding her bike down the street until she noticef an amublance and a crime scene at the same house Mr.Lunas trespassed last night.Then,she overheard a speech in Lunas' funeral._

_"Gordon Lunas was a good superhero,we do not know what drove him to take his own life,"A man said with a frown,"But we want to remember the good memories.Like st some point;he looked like a smudge."_

_Audrey's eyes widened as she ran back home and into the telescope and looked at the lens which was actually a smudge indeed,she realizes her mistake._

_"Oh my Thor,what have I done?"She said as tears began to form in her eyes,"What have I done?"_

* * *

Audrey then began to freak out as Stephen said,"Jeez,Audrey,you made that guy kill himself!"

"Well,no shit,Sherlock!"Audrey yelled as she began to wipe off her tears and looked away.

Erik then grabbed another one,"Okay,you guys up for more?"

"Yes please!"Tyrian and Rachel said.He read the vial.

"Ahah!This is my favourite!I call it 'Freddie's Menagerie!'"Erik said as he held a blue vial.

"Wait,what?"Freddie's eyes widened as Erik grabbed a memory projector so they all can see it.

"So instead of watching Netflix Movies that receive a lot of mixed reviews,we are watching all of our memories!"Erik said as he grabbed some snacks from the mini-fridge including some leftover chicken nuggets and a glass of soda.

"Oh yeah!"Tyrian and Rachel cheered.

"Wait,why is it called Freddie's Menagerie?"Audrey asked,now back to her calm state.

"I couldn't think of any other codename and this is not some stupid halloween special.It's more of a 'clips you never saw!'"He said as he placed the vial on the projector as the memory began to play.

* * *

_Erik and Freddie are standing in a glass cage along with other species with Erik looking pissed off._

_"I can't believe we got put into a menagerie,"He said as he crossed his arms,a giant man with the shape of a lightbulb passed by looking at the collection._

_"So,this guy collects living beings?"Freddie asked_

_The collector looks at them,"Yeah,like car plates but less off-putting.You'll get it when you're still actively dating in your 40's."_

_Erik grabbed his crotch and began taunting the collector,"Assess this with cold indifference you beany-headed prick!"_

_A light thud was heard as the collector walked away._

_"Hey,keep it down up there!"He yelled as he walked towards a TV and began working on it._

_"Just great,we are right above a bunch of rock-people with a menagerie asshole."He said as Freddie began freaking out and is banging his hands in the glass._

_The Collector looks at them again as Erik went towards him and slapped him to calm his nerves down._

_"Calm down,Ingerman!"He said as he returned to working on the TV._

_"I can't calm down,Erik,"He yelled as he grabbed his hair and began ranting,"We gotta get outta here!I don't care what it takes!Anything!"_

_"Anything?"He asked._

_"Anything."Freddie repeats._

_Erik then finishes the TV,"Okay,take off your shirt when I say so."He then pressed a button on the TV as it sent out a signal to NASA._

_A woman in her 30's was listening to the code who's eyes widened in shock,"Dear God.."_

_Her partner looked at her,"What?"_

_The woman gave her the headphones and listened to the signal who also became shocked.Later,the woman was talking to her boss._

_"Sir, the signal turned out to be...there's no other way to put it,instructions."She said._

_"For what?"He asked._

_"A vehicle,sir.An interstellar vehicle,"She said as she shows the blueprints for the vehicle._

_The man stood up,"We need a pilot,I wonder if there's one."_

_"Oh,and sir,the instruction also specifies a smaller person like 5'9."The man turned to a guy repairing an air conditioner._

_"Teddy Baker,you may have aced your classes.But I think you're about to make history."The man began to tear up in joy as he hugged the man who awkwardly returned the hug._

_Later,the woman and Teddy Baker are aboard the ship,"All systems,check."_

_She looks at the night sky,"See you soon."_

_The vehicle then teleported away.Erik is laying down on the ground while Freddie is sitting on the corner,Erik stood up._

_"Okay,now."_

_Erik and Freddie removed their shirts as the vehicle teleported in and the ship opened,"Greetings."_

_The woman got out,"You're..."_

_"We possess forms your mind can accept,"He said as he handed them their shirts,"Here are some customary clothing gifts.Plus put them on."_

_The woman and Teddy put them on._

_"Uh,may we?"_

_"Oh,of course."The woman said as Erik and Freddie jumped inside,"We followed your instructions.We have so much to learn from your people..."_

_Erik deadpanned,"I know,right?"_

_They then teleported away as the collector returned and looked at them suspiciously._

* * *

Erik removed the vial from the projector.

"Hey,wait a minute,"Stephen said as pushed off his bag of chips,"How come we can see those other people's memories?"

Erik then grabbed another vial,"I had to do a little editing,you know.And I had to rescue them and replace them with animatronics."

"Wait,you did?"Hayden asked.

"I'm not that heartless,Hayden."He reads the vial,"Oh.Here it is,this about the twins."

"Oh yeah!A movie about us!"Rachel yelled.

"Well,dear sister,it appears we broke the box office records!"Tyrian said with an elegant voice.

"Remarkable,indeed,brother!"

"Shut up you two muttonheads!"Stephen yelled.

"Ah,this one's called,the Whole Enchilada!"

He places the vial and the memory plays.

* * *

_Outside of the supermarket,Erik and the twins are next to his car while Erik is working on a device._

_"Here this will make your urine drinkable,"He said as he looked at the twins in annoyance,"Now can we please continue shopping for tonight's dinner?"_

_Then,out of nowhere,an alien teleported in,"I'm Zharor the Destroyer."_

_"Holy Odin's balls,get behind me!It's a frickin' alien warlord!"He said as he went to reach for his laser revolver._

_The alien approached them with no intention of destroying them,"It's alright."He handed a card to Erik as he calmed down._

_"Oh,I apologize,Mr.Zharor."Tyrian grabbed the card and read it out loud._

_"I am Floop-Floopian,please kill me?"Tyrian said as he looked at Erik._

_"The Floop-Floopians achieve a peaceful afterlife once they are slain by a great warrior."Erik said as he removed his hand from his jacket,"I'll kill you but let's get lunch first."_

_The scene changes to the Taco Warehouse where they are eating lunch as Erik stood up,"All right,I'm gonna go hit the toilet.Don't do anything stupid the both of you."_

_He then leaves to go to the bathroom._

_"So how is this afterlife,you speak of,oh great destroyer of planets?"Tyrian asked as if he was worshipping him._

_"Well,no has ever seen it in first hand,but I do not speak of it.No one does."He replied._

_Rachel scoffed,"Yeah right,there's supposed to be evidence!"_

_The alien warlord looks at them curiously,"Evidence?There's supposed to be evidence?"_

_Rachel nodded,"I mean,death needs evidence,hot stuff."_

_Erik returns with his laser revolver ready on his hand,"So,you wanna take this outside or...?"_

_Tyrian looks at him and smiles,"Run,my man!"_

_Zharor runs out of the restaurant amd screams,"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!"_

_He then gets hit by a car and dies,his spirit is then shown floating as black demons appeared and picked him to drag him down._

_"Oh,it's real!I shouldn't have doubted it!I blame you!I BLAME YOU TWO!!!"_

_Tyrian and Rachel watched in awe,"Man,death is awesome!"_

_"Yeah,let's do it later!"_

_Erik looks at them,"Well,I'm gonna go eat your leftover chimichangas."He then walked back inside the restaurant._

* * *

"You two seriously made a guy thought that there is no afterlife and you end him dragging down to Hel."Audrey said as she placed a handful of pretzels in her mouth.

"Well,we believe that there is no Hel!"Tyrian and Rachel shouted and high-fived.

Erik looked for some vials as he dropped one,"Great,this better not be a good one."He read the vial,"Poop AIDS,AIDS Poop?"

He threw the broken vial away as he grabbed another one,"Ah,here it is.I call this one Poop AIDS Underscore Copy."

He places the vial in the projector as the memory played.

* * *

_In another planet,Audrey is held hostage by an alien cult who stood beside her._

_"I'm not a reasonal man,Audrey Hofferson,"The alien said as he revealed Hayden and Stephen held hostage inside a bubble,"Choose one that will live while the other dies."_

_"Hayden!I choose Hayden!"Audrey yelled as Hayden and Stephen looked at each other.A portal opens as Erik comes out with a plasma chaingun on his hand as he single-handedly killed the cult._

_He then stopped as he freed Hayden,Stephen,and Audrey from their trap._

_"You're not gonna believe this,I went to Phoebe instead of Titan,"Erik said as he switched his chaingun from mobile turret to regular mode,"It's like,'Hello Saturn,after ten moons it's finally time to start naming not counting'._

_Later in the evening,it changes to the Haddock Household with the Haddock Family and the Gang as an ominous laughter._

_"Hayden,please come down from there!"Vivian begged as Hayden had a demonic,sinister,and ominous voice._

_"Your Hayden is gone,I am Xenox,Conqueror of Planets and a Thousand Species!"He yelled as he began floating in the air and everyone looked at Erik._

_"Erik,there must be a scientific way to save him!"Spencer Haddock said._

_"Not scientific,dad.But this will,"He approached his brother and he took a deep breath._

_"Hayden,it's me,Erik,your big brother.I know you and I are different,but that doesn't mean you have to do this.Please,Hayden,you are better than this.I love you,with all my heart."_

_Then Vivian stepped up,"Hayden,it's me your mother,when you were born early into this world,I was afraid you won't last long.But you proved us wrong,and we believed you are destined for greater things,I love you,my son."_

_Hayden began to calm down and his mind is in conflict.Audrey then came forward._

_"Hayden,I was afraid you would ruin my reputation as a villain and it would make me a joke throughout the villain world.But then you made things better for me,you made me become a better person myself and to you.Please Hayden,I love you."_

_Stephen and the Twins yelled,"Yeah,come on!Hayden,fight that demon inside your head!"_

_"Come on,son!Fight it!"Spencer encouraged as Hayden is now in conflict,a giant green worm then was spat out at Hayden's mouth._

_Freddie screamed,"Ah!KILL IT!KILL IT!"_

_Erik pulled out his laser revolver and shot the worm before it could find another host to take over.Then the twins begin beating it with a stick._

_"Guys,it's dead!"_

* * *

Erik removed the vial from the projector as he went to grab another one.

"Do you guys really mean that?"Hayden asked.

"Of course we do,Hayden.We still love you."Audrey said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek which made the young hero blush.

Erik then grabbed a red vial,"Huh,I can't remember what this one is.So..."

He placed it in the projector as the memory began playing.

* * *

_It shows Hayden sitting on a hill watching a peaceful scene of a mountain and a waterfall during the sunset.Erik then began screaming_

_"Hayden!Hayden!"He yelled as he ran towards him,"Hayden,bad news!I can't repair the car!"_

_"W-What?!"_

_"Hayden,Venzenulon-9,has a lower degree than a regular planet!We'll freeze to death out here!"Erik said as he threw the wrench away._

_Hayden began to panic,"Erik,I think I saw a cave not far frome here!"_

_"A cave isn't gonna cut it!"He pulls out a combat knife from his pockets,"We're gonna have to use Beebo."_

_Hayden went to defend an adorable looking creature,"Beebo led us to water!He's our friend!"_

_Erik shoved him off,"Trust me,he won't even feel it!"He then stabbed the creature with his knife making a hole big enough for them.He jumped in._

_"You wanna die,Hayden?!Get in here!"He yelled as Hayden jumped in whimpering in sadness and fear._

_Erik then began to take deep breaths,"Brace for the ice limit!Here it comes!"_

_Nothing._

_Erik looks at his clock,"Hang on a sec,are we on Venzenulon-9 or Venzenulon-7?"_

* * *

Hayden then snapped,"Hey,wait a minute!I never asked for that memory to be removed!"

"If the blue ones are the mistakes we made and the the red ones you wanted removed?!"Audrey snapped as well.

Erik began to scratch his head,"Um...I have a great explanation.."

"Hey,why is there a yellow one on that one?"Rahel asked as Erik turned around.

"Yellow?"

Tyrian grabbed a red vial and placrd it in the projector,Erik yelled,"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

_The memory shows the Gang in what looks like to be-stormtrooper armors as they were firing on other troops as well,Hayden destroyed the main panel whoch blocks the other troopers from the other side._

_They remove their masks to catch their breath._

_"We lost Captain Solo on that one,"Erik said as he began to remove his armor._

_"He gave his life for the uprising against the First Order,"Stephen said as he checks his blaster,"The Galaxy will remember his sacrifice."_

_Erik then began,"I know,Stephen.We should never take things for granite."_

_"Wait,did you say...granite?"Audrey asked looking at Erik as if he was stupid._

_Erik then repeated,"Yes,life's short.We should never take things for granite."_

_Tyrian gave a low laugh,"Dude,you just mispelled granted for granite."_

_"Are you stupid or what?"Rachel asked laughing as well._

_Erik gave them an unimpressed look,"You know,I can erase your memories if I wanted to."_

_Freddie said,"Wait,you can do that?"_

_Erik pulled out a small gun-like device and aimed it in front of them,then a bright flash was seen._

* * *

"I knew it!I knew it,you're an asshole,Erik!"Stephen stood up as he pushed Hayden on the corner.

"Yeah,what the hell is wrong with you?!"Audrey yelled as Erik began typing on his phone behind his back.

Then a bright flash covered the room as everyone was in the ground,then they regained concioussness.

"What the?Where am I?Who am I?"The Gang said as they looked around the room,clearly they were mindblown.

"I'm a blonde teenager in my 20's?"Audrey said as she looked at herself.

"Have I met you somewhere before?"Hayden asked,but she ignored him.

"And we're twins,brothers and sisters,I guess?"Tyrian and Rachel looked at each other.

Freddie then stood up,"Where am I?"

"Hey,who made you leader of the crew?"Stephen asked Hayden.

Erik then snapped,"Don't look at me,all we know is that you could be the fucking weirdo!"

Soon,the gang began inspecting the room.

"Hm,it seems that we're in a room full of these colorful vials that probably contains memories of our pasts..."Audrey said as she grabbed a red vial and inspected it.

Erik then inspected the projector,"Hm,and this projector seems capable of viewing these so-called mindblowers so..."he grabbed the vial from Audrey's hand and played the memory.

* * *

_The memory shows the Gang interrogating another alien in a secret ware_

_"Tell us the code,Jagoff!"Hayden demanded as the alien just babbled in response,"Well it seems I'm running out of options."_

_Erik then snapped,"Well,I am full of options when this bastard tried to rape Heather!"_

_Erik calmed down as he nudged Stephen,"Hey,Stephen,you see those two fleshy sacks under his chin?Grab them!"_

_Stephen did what he was told as the alien grew uneasy,"Remember the codes now?!"_

_"Twist 'em!"Erik said as Stephen twisted the fleshy sacks under his chin which made the alien scream in agony._

_After a few seconds,Erik told Stephen to stop as the alien began to catch his breath._

_"He wants to make a deal,"Audrey said,"Half the codes now,half after you finish."_

_Stephen said,"But can we trust--?!Wait,finish what?"_

_The alien was now in a happy mood as Erik grinned nervously,"Um,you know?"_

_Stephen then recoiled in fear and disgust as he found what he was doing,he was pleasuring the alien,"I THOUGHT I WAS TORTURING HIM!"_

_"Oh and this dissapoints you,Stephen?Do you want to tell him that we have no deal?"Hayden asked._

_"Because if we can kill our enemies,but we can't jack them off,then how the hell are we better than them?!"_

* * *

Erik removed the vial from the projector as Freddie looks at him.

"So what did you find out?"He asked as Erik grabbed another vial.

"We're like friends,partners,like Men in Black."Stephen said as he tried to connect the dots.

"Men in Black,Men in Black.I have a DVD of Men in Black 2 in my room or something,"Tyrian said as he read another vial.

Erik grabbed another vial and placed it in the projector again.

* * *

_It shows Tyrian and Rachel working on a stack of wood with a ruler as Erik walked inside._

_"What the hell are you doing?"Erik asked._

_"Hey,we're just making plans for our shark carcass!"Rachel said._

_"And if you are successful enough,which you aren't,you are gonna provide it with that?"Erik asked as he pointed on the ruler their holding_

_"Yes,see the bubble?"Tyrian asked as Erik grabbed the ruler from their hands._

_"I am familiar with the bubble,you idiots.And I also dabble in percision and if you think you two can even approach it with your simple monkey-brained hairs,and a bubble of air!You two are the whole reason why we keep failing,and it makes me angry!"He said as he broke the ruler in half._

_"What did we do wrong?"Rachel asked._

_"Beats me,Rach."_

_Erik then pointed at them,"You two idiots wanna put up a goddamn carcass then put it.You two wanna see what true level is like?!Do you?!"_

_The twins,"We accept!"_

_A montage shows of Erik cleaning the room,soflty hitting the ground with a hammer,then began cleaning the ground with a rag and then placed a device on the ground which camoflauged on the ground._

_He goes to the Twins' room,he sighs._

_"All right,come on."Erik said as he led the twins into his lab as he presents them the device which he gestures them to step on,the two complied._

_"Dude,I am not even feeling..."Tyrian then began to moan as well as Rachel._

_"Oh my Odin,oh Thor..."Rachel said in a seductive voice._

_Erik then rolled his eyes,"Uh,yeah.True level,you idiots."_

_Audrey then walks inside of the lab," Come on guys,we're gonna be late for the hero/villain seminar."She grabs them by the hand and pulls them off the device,the two began freaking out._

_"AH!EVERYTHING IS CROOKED!REALITY IS POISON!I HATE THIS!"The twins whined as they tried to go back inside but Erik stopped the two._

_"What's their deal?"Audrey asked_

_Erik attempted to calm the two down,"Shh..sh...go to the seminar,Audrey.I'll go ahead and wipe their memories off."_

_Audtey shrugs and leaves as Tyrian screamed,_

_"LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER!"_

* * *

"Well,it seems that i'm in charge of what you guys get to remember,"Erik said as he grabbed another vial.

Hayden asked,"Why?"

"Don't know."

He places another vial on the projector and another memory plays.

* * *

_The memory shows Erik wearing a pair of night vision goggles while working on a serum with Audrey as Stephen was standing on the corner._

_"Stephen,we need darkness to prime these optical inductors,"Audrey said as she shaked the potion a little,"Hit the left light switch,the left."_

_Three light switch clicks were heard as Erik and Audrey added a green serum into the potion as it turned glowing orange_

_"Okay lights on."Erik said as the lights went back on as Audrey inspected the potion but Erik sighed,"So,did I just hear three light switch clicks?"_

_"W-What do you mean?"Stephen asked._

_"I feel the answer to my problem could be explained by the initital arnonious flipping of the wrong switch,then the haisty corrective flipping of the requested switch,and then during the resulting silence and darkness,a third shameful flipping of the previous switch was heard.Is my assesment accurate?"He asked looking a bit irritated._

_Stephen just gave a thumbs up as Erik sighed and raised the garage door._

_"Come on,"He said._

_Stephen,"Wait what?"_

_"Come on!And Audrey,leave the antidote!"He yelled as the trio got into his modified car and teleported to a warehosue into the forest._

_Erik pulled out a key and unlocked a crate which was housing several humans in cryogenic pods as a loud beep was heard as Erik turned off the noise and he grabs a shovel_

_"Grab a shovel,"He said._

_"Wait,what?"Stephen asked_

_"GRAB A SHOVEL!"_

_Stephen then went to another room as a switch click was heard._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

* * *

"I'm starting to grow suspicions on you,"Audrey said as she pointed at Erik.

"What are you gonna do?"Erik asked curiously

"We're gonna remember everything!"Hayden said as he placed a vial on the projector again.

Several minutes of placing vials and watching horrible memories of the past,they remained silent.

"You okay?"Erik asked as Hayden grabbed his laser revolver from his coat and aims it at him,"Whoa!Whoa!Are you gonna shoot me?!"

Hayden said,"I'm not gonna shoot you,I'm gonna shoot myself.All these memories are part of a horrible past that should be forgotten.Yet,here they are sitting in this room collecting dust!

"Okay,man,"Tyrian stood up,"We don't where this is going,but I do know is that Men In Black 2 was a cashless joyride.I can't deny that I'm inspired by your words of virtue.I want in,suicide pact!

"Count me in!/Yes!/Let's do it!"Erik handed them laser pistols

"Yes,let's die together you sons of bitches,"Stephen said as he aimed his pistol on his head,"On three.One.."

"Two..."Freddie said

Before they could shoot,Heather a.k.a. the Seductress,walks in wearing long sleeves with a pair of short jeans and an ice pop in her mouth

"You guys doing the memory thing?"She asked as the Gang lowered their weapon

"What thing?"Rachel asked as Heather sighed.

"Erik,babe,is this a scenario 3?"She asked.

Erik looked at her,"What's a scenario 3?And who are you?"

Heather's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck me,it's a Scenario X."She said as she went towards a locker and unlocks it,she grabs a small note that has instructions.

Heather spat away the empty stick as she fired the dart gun at the Gang and they collapse in the ground.She then grabbed a yellow vial and places the vial in the helmet and places it in Erik's head for a minute.

After 7 minutes,she dragged the unconcious bodies in the living room cursing.

"Thor dammit,Erik owes me dinner tonight..."She said as she places Erik's body in the couch and turns on the TV as she cracked the aroma salts and let them smell which wakes them up in a few seconds.

Erik groaned as Heather walked out of the room,he then sees the end credits of How to Train Your Dragon:The Hidden World.

"What the?!How the Hel did we fall asleep watching How To Train Your Dragon:The Hidden World?!"He asked angrily and everyone looks at the twins.

"Yeah,what the Hel,Tyrian?!"Audrey yelled.

"Tyrian,Rachel,you dumb sons of bitches!"Stephen yelled.

"Yeah,I wanted to see the movie and we missed it thanks to you two!"Hayden yelled.

"YOU DUMB SONS OF BITCHES!"Erik and Stephen said as Erik stood up.

"Hey,you guys wanna go visit the new amusement park in the 7th dimension?"Erik asked as everyone stood up.

"Yeah!/Let's do it!Count me in!"The Gang said at the same time as Erik opened the portal and they jump in it.

"Cannonball,boys!"Erik jumped in as the portal closes.

Together from Afar by Jonsi plays on th TV.

**Next:Rattlestar Nutlactica**


End file.
